the lost story of a Branded
by tdfireproof
Summary: This is a story that takes place during and past the time of Fire Emblem "Radiant Dawn" It's about a boy who knows nothing of his life, he was raised a slave until being taken in by the wolves after being forced to die in the Desert near Daein,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn…. Damn that would be epic… I'd be making another game because they are the coolest games ever…**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Here is my story, the beginning, I'm writing it as an introduction chapter… If anyone shows interest, I mean two or three people I'll keep writing because I LOVE this story, but I've got some other responsibilities in writing… **

**? POV**

_Who am I? _Can I even answer that question? I don't know who I am… My earliest memory is working as a slave in Daien. I know I have two arms and two legs. I can tell you I'm male. I can tell you I'm not a man beast, one who can turn back and forth. But at the same time man who looks like me loathe me like I'm a monster.

I can tell you that they told me my age was five. I was used as a slave but I never understood the difference between me and the kids that they kept. We looked the same I never understood, the only distinction is a birth mark I wore on my spine. It looked like a tattoo but it grew with my body. I was beaten, as a five year old for disobeying, for asking why, for even flinching at a task given. I was beaten with a strong whip but in all that time it never really hurt me, he tried to hit me with all his might and it bruised and hurt, but nothing I wouldn't be fixed from the next day.

I guess that's what put my master over the edge. The slightly smug resentment I held for him as a five year old who he couldn't hurt. He took a scimitar to me once and that did hurt. At first I thought the horror in his eyes was over what he had possibly done to an innocent five year old. That wasn't the case at all. The next morning I was awoken to the yell of him cheering that he hadn't wasted his well earned silver on a slave that would die at such a young age.

There was one spot of brightness in my otherwise black hole of childhood; his daughter. Her name was Cyrina. Over time she was nice to me, but never when her father was around. When He wasn't around she'd bring me warm food from the kitchen. She'd sneak out at night to the Barn where my master kept me and would give me her blankets to stay warm under in the dead of winter. She'd stay up and talk with me at night. She was two years younger than me, so he said. She was forbidden to do anything but give me orders, or hit me in any way she saw fit for any reason. She hit my not to blow our secret cover, I didn't mind she couldn't hurt me even if she wanted to, but every time she hit me she had a sad look in her eye, as if ashamed of whom she was. I didn't understand that, I was the monster not her. At the age of 11 I was caught with Cyrina in the barn at night. For that they threw me out in to the desert, to suffer a cold lonely death that would be fitting of an "abomination."

My body nearly did give out, my last waking thought before I blacked out was of a white angel and a strong woman next to her. I awoke to the sound of soft argument. It wasn't harsh like I remembered but it was in a language I'd never heard. The tongue was ancient and foreign. They started speaking in a language I did understand.

"He is not one of us, he shouldn't be here, he's not even one of them." A female voice said loudly  
"But he needs our help, he's just a boy." Said a soft caring male voice.  
"I don't like this." She said finally  
"Would you leave this boy whom we know nothing about to die? I wouldn't." Said the male voice.

I shook my head trying to clear my blurred vision but failing at first. It wasn't a dream, the angel was standing in front of me now… He was real. The woman next to him was strong, and strangely beastlike. She had a tail too. I looked at them both without saying a word, I had learned not to, it would lead to a beating from my previous master. I assumed it was impolite.

"My names Rafiel, this is Nailah." The angelic looking man said. I said nothing in return waiting to be called to speak. I wouldn't be mean to the people who saved me.

"You see, this _foreigner_ would disrespect us by not answering you, you the one who convinced me to save his life." The woman known as Nailah said angrily.

"I didn't know I should speak… I was attacked for speaking before." I said in my defense not looking either in the eye. That was another form of disrespect I would not give them.

"Why? What did you do?" Rafiel said in a sympathetic voice.

"I don't know… I was a slave… I wasn't supposed to speak." The features of the woman softened slightly.

"What's your name boy?" she asked as I resisted looking at her.

"I don't have one… I was told I didn't need one… Slave was enough." I answered truthfully. She looked at me with a look I didn't quite understand. It was something similar to what I'd seen in Cyrina's eyes before.

"If you're going to stay here you will need to work like anyone else." Nailah said. I nodded. Work wasn't something I was afraid, honestly I didn't fear for anything. Fear was an element of having something to lose, and I didn't. I had nothing but the cloak on my back pants I was wearing and even if those were gone it would make little difference. I studied them both. I couldn't shake the feeling the erring knowledge that someone was different with her, but him I knew for sure, he had two wings.

"What are you?" I asked bluntly to Rafiel.

"Me? I'm a Rafiel Prince of Serenes. Of the Heron Laguz." I looked at him and blinked.

"What's a Laguz?" He laughed softly at my question.

"It's who I am, We're shape shifters, half human, half animal." He said before he turned in to a brilliant white bird. I stared with my mouth agape wonder how this was possible. I'd heard of sub-humans but never Laguz.

"Are you related to Sub-humans?" Rafiel, who understood the question regarded me sternly.

"That is an insult to a Laguz, do well to never say that to one." I nodded in response not knowing how to take this all in. I turned to Nailah

"Are you a Serenes?" She laughed softly shaking her head.

"I'm the Hatari Queen Nailah." She said before turning in to a white wolf with a patch over her right eye she still wore as a wolf.

"Do you see us now?" I nodded. man with many tattoos walked in he had jet black hair and wasn't wearing any type of shirt. She spoke in the ancient tongue I didn't understand with him.

"Well boy, come with us, there is much work to be done." I followed her to their dwellings only to be met by many more wolves holding slightly hostile looks for me. Rafiel smiled at me reassuring me.

"Don't worry anymore… This is home.


	2. Vidar, of the wolves

**Disclaimer: wow it's been a while. I don't own Fire Emblem, I wish I did if I did I'd make a sequel to Radiant Dawn because it's awesome.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: sorry for the delay on the chapter for my thousands of readers…**

**? POV**

_"This is home"_ is what Rafiel told me once. The day I joined the Hatari. That was a long time ago. My age looked to be thirteen or fourteen but I knew I was over twenty years of age. I had spent my days working as hard as any Laguz, and my nights wrestling with the wolves. Naliah was by far the strongest. Unfortunately since no Beorc lived with us there was no need for weapons, so I simply didn't learn about them. I became restless.

"What troubles you child?" Rafiel asked next to me. it was ironic to call me child when I was twice the size of the fragile Heron.

"I am becoming restless… I don't know who I am, I don't know where I came from, I don't know anybody who would lay claim to me. I don't even have a name then."

"Then let is call you Vidar." I nodded.

"Then from now on I shall be known as Vidar." I said and Rafiel smiled.

"So you know then? I grow restless here… I need to find where I belong." Rafiel nodded. He produced something out of his pocket. It was a small circular device with a metal piece in the middle pointing in a direction.

"Do you know what this is?" I shook my head palming what I knew to be a precious piece of metal.

"It's a Compass, it will always point in this direction no matter how much you turn it… use it to find your way on your travels."

"Why are you giving this to me now?" I asked.

"Volug, Naliah, and I are leaving, we must aid our friends from across the desert." explained

"The silver haired woman and the green haired man?" I asked. He nodded.

"Micaiah and Sothe need our help." I nodded and my friends left. Time passed and I worked for the wolves awaiting the day with Naliah, Volug, and Rafiel would return. One day a blinding light struck and the wolves were turned to stone. There was an eerie Calm. A silence and a smoothness in the air, as if all had been corrected… It made me on edge. Every wolf outside was turned to stone, all that were left were a couple children, a village elder, and a sick adult male. I gathered the children and the elder around the sick male.

"I don't know what's going on… but your people have taken care of me for so long I couldn't do anything but the same for you. I will do all the chores necessary." The elder nodded.

"Thank you… now children, we must learn to gather food and cook for our worker." And over time I did. Time passed and I worked harder and harder, each day taking on more work until my body screamed in pain from the strenuous work. Every morning I would feel as good as new and my body was still growing.

Days passed and our friends remained stone. Eventually I could completely all the jobs that the wolves did. Eventually I managed to start building on the village. Then one day… the statues came back to life. We all rejoiced and soon Naliah, Rafiel, and Volug returned as well. Upon their return we feasted and celebrated with our returning companions, but Rafiel pulled me to the side with Naliah.

"Vidar, you have so much more to offer this world, you did the work of an entire village of Laguz… it's time for you to go out and find your purpose, but know you are always welcome here." Rafiel said kindly.

"Vidar, of the wolves. Go out and find your place in this world." I nodded.

"Farewell my friends." I said placing my arm on Naliah's strong shoulder, I dare not touch Rafiel for fear of hurting him. He placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Farewell, may Yune guide you."

I traveled day and night across the desert, no longer the aimless child I once was, I may only look fourteen but I was a man now, with the mind and muscle to survive in the wild. I was deceptively strong for my size, truly the only wolf that had been able to beat me in a match of strength was the Hatari Queen Naliah herself. I returned to the small town I had spent the first years of my memory. I stumbled in clothed in a long tunic covering most of my body, but my face wide open.

"You!" I heard a familiar voice yell. _No it couldn't be him._

"You came back you half breed slave!" my former master yelled. My temper flared as I faced him. I had always had a temper but with my confidence and control it grew stronger. It was boiling now. I knew even with his weapons he wasn't a match for me.

"What did you call me you pathetic waste of clothes?" I roared back at him and turning to face him. He pulled a whip and his scimitar out of his cloak.

"What did you say halfbreed?" He yelled. The market place had stopped and opened up creating room for our confrontation.

"You can't control me anymore, I've outgrown you." He laughed at me. Only now did I notice his slightly graying beard. The decade had not been as kind to him as it was to me.

"Ha! You've barely grown, I'll put you back in your place! In the troth next to the pigs, Slave!" I undid my cloak dropping it to the ground for better movement, and I didn't want it to get cut up in the fight that would ensue. He stopped and stared at me for a moment. My whole body was muscled and hard.

"You're still just a boy, and you need to be taught a lesson." He said cracking his whip at me I put my arm out to block it and the whip snapped against forearm. It hurt but I refused to flinch. Stalked at him and he charged with his scimitar raised. He slashed down at me and I caught the blade by the end stopping it above my head. I felt warm blood seeping down the palm of my hand and stared him in the eye as he tried to pull the scimitar out of my hand. I ripped it out of his hand and snapped in half like a twig with my free and dropping both the hilt half and the bloodied blade to the ground. I grabbed his cloak near his stomach and lifted him in to the air easily until he hung straight above me.

"I told you I'm free of you… and soon this world will be free of you too." I said stared up at him. I would take great pleasure in ending him. I heard a gasp from the crowd.

"No!" I heard screamed and someone ran towards me. Her voice changed, she'd grown up, I barely recognized her anymore.

"Friend!" she yelled to me.

"Cyrina." I said calmly looking at her, she was no looking eye to eye at me. I knew I hadn't finished growing yet. She looked down at the blood on the ground then up at my hand. She removed her thin white scarf and wrapped it around my bleeding hand.

"Cyrina… you didn't need to do that… it would have healed." I said.

"I know I didn't… do you have a name now?"

"Vidar… of the wolves." She giggled. I blushed. _Why am I blushing?_

"Vidar of the wolves… could you please put my father down." I clenched my hand that was still easily holding him over my head. I threw him aside a couple feet away and looked down at my wrapped hand.

I turned to walk away and made my way out of the town as the crowd parted for me, all staring at me like I was a monster. I heard running behind me.

"Vidar! Vidar wait!" Cyrina was calling. I stopped and turned and she had my cloak in her hand. She threw the cloak around my shoulders and pulled me closer kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you… please remember, not all of us are bad." She said before hugging me. I returned the odd custom and felt a warm sense of happiness. _Maybe there is hope for the beorc yet._ I turned and left the town.

I traveled for some time through the country side of Daein. I was attacked by bandits, which I killed and took their supplies. I eventually making my way to the capital Nevassa in search of where I belonged. I finally decided I would search out Micaiah and Sothe, maybe they could help me search.

People in the town scoffed at me when I asked if they knew of a silver haired woman by the name of Micaiah and a green haired fellow with her named Sothe. Finally a young lad pointed to the Castle. I made my way there but was stopped by two guards.

"Hold it right there kid, where do you think you're going." I was annoyed with these pathetic Beorc attempts to intimidate or even stop me.

"I came to see Micaiah. Let me pass."

"Watch your tone Boy. That's Queen Micaiah to you" he said pushing his lance in to me forcing me to brace myself. The fire burned in my eyes then down in my stomach.

"Boy? I'm more of a man then you are!" I growled at him. He swung his lance meaning to hit me with the side of it I caught it with my arm picking him up while he still held on to it and tossed him away. I felt a piercing feeling against my side and looked down to see the tip of the other guards lance in me, barely an inch deep. He looked at me in astonishment. I hit him with the lance across the helmet and he fell. I heard yelling.

"There is someone who plans to kill the Queen!" I soon watched as bows were drawn and pointed at me. There were at least six. I'd been shot with arrows before… it hurt but it wasn't anything I couldn't survive.

"Wait wait!"

"Queen Micaiah it's not safe!" I heard her asking.

"Oh so you're just going to kill some kid who came to see me?" She turned the corner. She walked closer.

"Oh you're the one from the desert." I nodded. Micaiah motioned for them to put down the weapons.

"I'd like to speak with you alone Micaiah." One of her advisors shook her head.

"Did you see what he did to the guard? At least bring Sothe along." Micaiah sighed.

"Is it okay if Sothe is along? You remember him right?" I shook my head.

"He's not one of us." I said plainly. She immediately understood.

"I see. I understand. Come with me."

"But Micaiah!" her advisor said loudly.

"He is a friend of ours. That was a simple misunderstanding." She said referring to the guards now getting up. Micaiah led me to a small room.

"How can I help you…" she paused for a moment.

"I never caught your name when we were at the hatari camp."

"I didn't have a name then, my name is Vidar, of the wolves." Micaiah smiled.

"So how can I help you?"

"I'm just looking for my place in this world… maybe a place I won't be hated, or persecuted." She nodded.

"Yes… a friend of mine Zihark is in town. He's a traveling mercenary, very kind to both Beorc and Laguz."

"Is he Beorc?" I asked.

"Yes he is."

"I don't trust him." I said flatly.

"Someone very important to him was a laguz. Because of the complications they had to separate… You can trust him." I reluctantly nodded.

"If you believe in him I will to." She smiled

"And Sothe is trustworthy." I nodded.

"I know… But I felt as if he wouldn't understand the journey I had ahead of me like you would." She nodded.

"Good luck Vidar, of the wolves. May Yune bless your path."

**That's all folks, remember to review, catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
